Small Oneshots
by ImagineBrightxx
Summary: tiny one shots. Go easy on me. Song fics, and such. Not much of my favorite but my sister pressured me to put it on  COMPLETE
1. Chapter 1

Sum: Jake shows Neytiri what fun is like. Songfic Jaytiri  
Note: See the end for translations and definition.  
Song: Not your birthday by Allstar Weekend

_Every clock is ticking faster_  
_Taking trips around the sun_

Another year, another chapter  
5 and 4 and 3

"Jake what is fun to you?"

_Another year, another chapter_  
_5 and 4 and 3 and 2 and 1_

"I'll show you."

_Drop your calls, lose your keys_  
_Before the night is gone_  
_Get yourself out your seat_

Jake takes Neytiri to the Tree of Voices(a new one since they live at a new _Kelutral_).

_Oh oh_  
_Quit complaining move your feet_  
_Until the break of dawn_

"Music usually let's me have fun."

_Cause nobody really cares about the day that you were born_

Jake grabbed his queue and connected it with Neytiri's. Jake thought of a song and it played in his mind. Especially Neytiri's.

_Except for everyone who ruins your birthday_  
_You gotta party like it's not, party like it's not_  
_This songs for anyone who is having the worst day_  
_You gotta party like it's not, party like it's not_

Jake pulled Neytiri close. "Dancing is fun too. Follow my steps." she did.

_Oh o oh_  
_Party like it's not, party like it's not_  
_Like it's not your birthday_  
_Party like it's not, party like it's not_

Jake had done a slow but fast sort of dance. Neytiri was surprised Jake could dance this good.

_Oh o oh_  
_Party like it's not, party like it's not_  
_Like it's not your birthday_  
_Party like it's not, party like it's not_  
_Oh o oh_

Jake twirled Neytiri and she landed into his arms.

_Take a moment of the good life_  
_Chase it down until you fall_  
_365 nights_  
_Why just one if we can have them all_

"Jake this is fun"

_Drop your calls, lose your keys_  
_Before the night is gone_  
_Get yourself out your seat_

Jake and Neytiri stop dancing and just enjoy each others' company.

_Oh oh_  
_Clap your hands, move your feet_  
_Until the break of dawn_  
_Cause nobody really cares about the day that you were born._

Jake and Neytiri scoured little parts of the jungle at night.

_This songs for everyone who ruins your birthday_  
_You gotta party like it's not, party like it's not_  
_This songs for anyone who is having the worst day_  
_You gotta party like it's not, party like it's not_  
_Oh o oh_

"Jake this is… wonderful."

_Party like it's not, Party like it's not,_  
_Like it's not your birthday_  
_Party like it's not, party like it's not_  
_Oh o oh_

Jake managed to catch a beautiful _Atokirina_.

_Party like it's not, party like it's not,_  
_Like it's not your birthday_  
_Party like it's not. party like it's not_  
_Oh o oh_

"It's what I got especially for you my love" Jake said.

_OK lets loose control_  
_I wanna see everybody on the floor_  
_Well go and send your invitations_  
_Do it now cuz time is wastin'_

Jake gave Neytiri _Kava_. She had gone a bit crazy.

_Life is tough so loosen up_  
_DJ turn that weekend up_  
_Get down, get loud_

"Neytiri you're a bit boozy"

_Everybody stand up, everybody go nuts_  
_Throw your hands up_

"What's boozy? Ma Jake?" Neytiri slurred.

_OK, Check it out, here's the plan_  
_We gonna dance till we can not stand_  
_Move your feet to every beat_

Neytiri had a bit too much _Kava_.

_Oh Crap, bring it back, put it on repeat_  
_When the crowd goes wild then you know it's on_  
_If you wanna party then here's your song_  
_It's alright it's OK_  
_It's not even my birthday!_

"_Ma_ Jake…" Neytiri whispered.

_Party like it's not, party like it's not_  
_Party like it's not, party like it's not_  
_Like it's not your birthday_  
_Party like it's not, party like it's not_  
_Oh o oh_

Jake kissed Neytiri passionately on the lips.

_Party like it's not, party like it's not_

_This songs for everyone who ruins your birthday_  
_You gotta party like it's not, party like it's not_  
_This songs for anyone who is having the worst day_

Neytiri gladly returned his kiss.

_You gotta party like it's not, party like it's not_  
_Oh o oh_  
_Like it's not your birthday_  
_Party like it's not, party like it's not_  
_Like it's not your birthday_  
_Party like it's not, party like it's not_  
_Oh o oh_

Their clothing was removed.

_Like it's not your birthday_  
_Party like it's not, party like it's not_  
_Like it's not your birthday_  
_Party like it's not, party like it's not_  
_Oh o oh_

They just laid there at that lake embracing each others' forms.

~ ~ ~ ~ ~  
_  
Kelutral_- Hometree(The Na'vi inhabit these huge trees)  
_Atokirina_- Woodsprite(They are seeds of the great tree. Known as spirits from Eywa to the Na'vi.)  
_Kava_- A Na'vi alcohol drink.


	2. Just The Way You Are

Sum: Neytiri asks Jake why he fell in love with her. She wants to know. Jake tells her. Song fic  
JakexNeytiri(Jaytiri)  
Song: Just the way you are by Bruno Mars.

_Oh her eyes, her eyes_  
_Make the stars look like they're not shining_  
_Her hair, her hair_  
_Falls perfectly without her trying_

"Neytiri I love you because you're you."

_She's so beautiful_  
_And I tell her every day_

"You are someone I want to wake up to"

_Yeah I know, I know_  
_When I compliment her_  
_She wont believe me_  
_And its so, its so_  
_Sad to think she don't see what I see_

"You should know that I fell in love with you because you are what a man needs in his life."

_But every time she asks me do I look okay_  
_I say_

_When I see your face_  
_There's not a thing that I would change_  
_Cause you're amazing_  
_Just the way you are_

"When you smile I know I smile also but you have a smile that seems to make everything okay"

_And when you smile,_  
_The whole world stops and stares for awhile_  
_Cause girl you're amazing_  
_Just the way you are_

"I love your laugh, I love your smile I love everything about you"

_Her nails, her nails_  
_I could kiss them all day if she'd let me_  
_Her laugh, her laugh_  
_She hates but I think its so sexy_

_She's so beautiful_  
_And I tell her every day_

"Never tell me that you want to change yourself"

_Oh you know, you know, you know_  
_Id never ask you to change_  
_If perfect is what you're searching for_  
_Then just stay the same_

"You are beautiful Neytiri."

_So don't even bother asking_  
_If you look okay_  
_You know I say_

Neytiri knew her mate loved her.

_When I see your face_  
_There's not a thing that I would change_  
_Cause you're amazing_  
_Just the way you are_  
_And when you smile,_

"Neytiri"

_The whole world stops and stares for awhile_  
_Cause girl you're amazing_  
_Just the way you are_

"I love you because,"

_The way you are_  
_The way you are_  
_Girl you're amazing_  
_Just the way you are_

"you are you"

_When I see your face_  
_There's not a thing that I would change_  
_Cause you're amazing_  
_Just the way you are_  
_And when you smile,_

"You are amazing,"

_The whole world stops and stares for awhile_  
_Cause girl you're amazing_  
_"Just the way you are"_

~ ~ ~ ~ ~  
A/N: See how I used that last line in the song? I know it wasn't so good but I hope you liked it.  
R&R


	3. My Baby Girl

This was the first time he has gotten to see his newborn. Eventually he was kicked out of the birthing area. Only women were able to be in there. One of the healers signaled Jake to know that he was able to come in. He walked in and saw his beautiful mate, Neytiri, holding their baby girl in her arms. Mo'at left after she had congratulated the new family.

Jake walked over to Neytiri's form and looked at his daughter with fatherly love. The child had four fingers and five toes. Her eyes looked up at him with wonder (they were blue), she then smiled a toothless smile.  
"She looks so much like you Neytiri," Jake whispered. "May I hold her?"  
Neytiri only smiled and handed the baby to Her mate. Jake took the child into his arms. The baby's blue eyes looked at him still.  
"What shall we name her?" Jake asked looking back at his mate.  
"Grace," Neytiri replied.  
"Are you sure?"  
"Yes, also it suits her."  
"You're right," Jake agreed.  
Jake looked down at his daughter and smiled, he brushed her light brown locks away from her eyes with his fingers.  
"Hi Grace, I'm your daddy." Jake said. Grace made a few gurgling noises before falling asleep to the sound of Jake's heartbeat.

Neytiri watched her mate holding their child. He's going to be a great father, she thought. Although just watching Jake coo to their daughter she felt exhausted from all that happened moments ago and soon, she had fallen asleep.

Jake could hear the soft snores coming from Neytiri and Grace. He knew they were tired. After all, it was night and he also needed some rest. He gently placed Grace into her beautifully woven cradle and laid down next to Neytiri. He was happy with his new family.

~ ~ ~ ~ ~  
Sorry for the shortness but I couldn't think of anything else although this was just a one-shot.


	4. Daddy's gone

Summary: Jake struggles to be an Olo'eyktan and father when his daughter thinks family is last.  
Note: Song fic  
Song: When I'm gone by Eminem

_Yeah..._  
_It's my life..._  
_My own words I guess..._

Jake had another day of hunting.

_Have you ever loved someone so much, you'd give an arm for?_  
_Not the expression, no, literally give an arm for?_

A small girl by the age of five named Grace had ran up to her dad.

_When they know they're your heart_  
_And you know you were their Armour_  
_And you will destroy anyone who would try to harm 'her_

"Daddy daddy! Where you going?"

_But what happens when karma, turns right around and bites you?_  
_And everything you stand for, turns on you to spite you?_  
_What happens when you become the main source of her pain?_

"Daddy look!" She exclaimed.  
"Daddy's got to go to a hunting party Grace." Jake said.  
"Oh" was all she said then she walked away.

"_Daddy look what I made", Dad's gotta go catch a plane_  
_"Daddy where's Mommy? I can't find Mommy where is she?"_  
_I don't know go play Hailie, baby, your Daddy's busy_  
_Daddy's writing a song, this song ain't gonna write itself_

"Daddy stay and play with me." Grace said while tugging at his tail.  
"I can't baby. Daddy's gotta go, go play with your friends."

_I'll give you one underdog then you gotta swing by yourself_  
_Then turn right around in that song and tell her you love her_  
_And put hands on her mother, who's a spitting image of her_  
_That's Slim Shady, yeah baby, Slim Shady's crazy_  
_Shady made me, but tonight Shady's rocka-by-baby..._

_And when I'm gone, just carry on, don't mourn_  
_Rejoice every time you hear the sound of my voice_  
_Just know that I'm looking down on you smiling_  
_And I didn't feel a thing, So baby don't feel my pain_  
_Just smile back_

It was late. After dinner he had gone to bed he had a long day. Tomorrow he had to get to another clan to make peace just in case.

_And when I'm gone, just carry on, don't mourn_  
_Rejoice every time you hear the sound of my voice_  
_Just know that I'm looking down on you smiling_  
_And I didn't feel a thing, So baby don't feel no pain_  
_Just smile back..._

Jake wanted to play with his daughters but he never had the time. He feels bad.

_I keep having this dream, I'm pushin' Hailie on the swing_  
_She keeps screaming, she don't want me to sing_  
_"You're making Mommy cry, why? Why is Mommy crying?"_  
_Baby, Daddy ain't leaving no more, "Daddy you're lying_  
_"You always say that, you always say this is the last time_  
_"But you ain't leaving no more, Daddy you're mine"_

"Daddy, why do always leave everyday?" She asked.  
"Daddy why? You make momma,sissy and me cry when you gone."

_She's piling boxes in front of the door trying to block it_  
_"Daddy please, Daddy don't leave, Daddy - no stop it!"_

As Jake walked to his Direhorse, he felt someone clinging to his left leg.  
"Daddy don't go!" She cried. Jake picks her up in his arms then sets her down.  
"Daddy wait." She said. She grabbed her leather satchel and pulled out a necklace.  
"Daddy daddy take it with ya, it'll keep you safe from danger" he takes it then kissed her forehead.

_Goes in her pocket, pulls out a tiny necklace locket_  
_It's got a picture, "this'll keep you safe Daddy, take it withcha'"_

Jake felt a tug at his heart. He knew his daughter thought he didn't love her and didn't want anything to do with her. That's not true, he wanted to play with her, hold her in his arms, and kiss her cheek.  
"Daddy's got to go" Jake said.  
"Bye bye daddy." she walked away and played with her little sister and friends.

_I look up, it's just me standing in the mirror_  
_These fuckin' walls must be talking, cuz man I can hear 'em_  
_They're saying "You've got one more chance to do right" - and it's tonight_

Jake had heard voices in his head. He had to make it work with this clan. Although, Jake needs to show his family how much he loves them even though he can't right now.

_Now go out there and show that you love 'em before it's too late_  
_And just as I go to walk out of my bedroom door_  
_It's turns to a stage, they're gone, and this spotlight is on_  
_And I'm singing..._

Jake speaks with the clan leader of the Tipani clan leader: Tsahik Sanumë. The one thing he didn't notice is that people were gathering around them.

_And when I'm gone, just carry on, don't mourn_  
_Rejoice every time you hear the sound of my voice_  
_Just know that I'm looking down on you smiling_  
_And I didn't feel a thing, So baby don't feel my pain_  
_Just smile back_

Grace followed her father. She was always unnoticeable. She was as quiet as a stalking Palulukan. She knew she was going to get in trouble.

_And when I'm gone, just carry on, don't mourn_  
_Rejoice every time you hear the sound of my voice_  
_Just know that I'm looking down on you smiling_  
_And I didn't feel a thing, So baby don't feel no pain_  
_Just smile back..._

She saw Sanumë gives her speach to the clan. Jake saw all the little children look at him with coriousity.

_Sixty thousand people, all jumping out their seat_  
_The curtain closes, they're throwing roses at my feet_

Grace watched at a distance as he saw her dad telling children stories.

_I take a bow and thank you all for coming out_  
_They're screaming so loud, I take one last look at the crowd_

She steps out, Jake sees her.  
"I was right daddy."

_I glance down, I don't believe what I'm seeing_  
_"Daddy it's me, help Mommy, her wrists are bleeding,"_  
_But baby we're in Sweden, how did you get to Sweden?_

_"Baby girl, how'd you get here. This is very far. The Tipani clan."_  
"I followed you." she said. "You lied you keep going. You say you gonna play with me but never do."

_"I followed you Daddy, you told me that you weren't leavin'_  
_"You lied to me Dad, and now you make Mommy sad."_

Jake steps over to his daughter, but she steps back.  
"You have a choice daddy, either stay home give your role of Olo'eyktan to some warrior or lose me, sissy, and mommy. Which."

_"And I bought you this coin, it says 'Number One Dad. That's all I wanted, I just want to give you this coin"_  
_"I get the point - fine, me and Mommy are going"_

What she had said hit him pretty hard. Before he spoke she said.  
"I know the answer daddy. Show them you would prefer them than us."

_But baby wait, "it's too late Dad, you made the choice_  
_"Now go out there and show 'em that you love 'em more than us"_

"They want you Jake, you don't care about us I know you don't." Jake was shocked. She had never used his name. "You hear them callin' out for you. We are leaving." Grace had then ran into the underbrush tears forming in her eyes rolling down her cheeks.

_That's what they want, they want you Marshall, they keep.. screamin' your name_  
_It's no wonder you can't go to sleep, just take another pill_  
_Yeah, I bet you will. You rap about it, yeah, word, k-keep it real_

Jake couldn't see that he put his family in this pain. How could he not have known this?

_I hear applause, all this time I couldn't see_  
_How could it be, that the curtain is closing on me_

Jake had to make it right. He gathered his warriors and left the Tipani clan that night.

_I turn around, find a gun on the ground, cock it_  
_Put it to my brain and scream "die Shady" and pop it_

This was one day to show his family how much he loved them.

_The sky darkens, my life flashes, the plane that I was supposed to be on crashes and burns to ashes_  
_That's when I wake up, alarm clock's ringin', there's birds singin'_  
_It's Spring and Hailie's outside swinging, I walk right up to Kim and kiss her_

Jake sees Neytiri smiling. He goes up to her and kisses her. He played with them all day. Grace loved her dad.  
"Daddy, I forgive you." Grace says. Her daddy smiles at her. Grace looked at her little sister who smiled and laughed.

_Tell her I miss her, Hailie just smiles and winks at her little sister_  
_Almost as if to say.._

Jake was able to show his love for his family.

_And when I'm gone, just carry on, don't mourn_  
_Rejoice every time you hear the sound of my voice_  
_Just know that I'm looking down on you smiling_  
_And I didn't feel a thing, So baby don't feel my pain_  
_Just smile back_

Jake knew being Olo'eyktan was a hard task.

_And when I'm gone, just carry on, don't mourn_  
_Rejoice every time you hear the sound of my voice_  
_Just know that I'm looking down on you smiling_  
_And I didn't feel a thing, So baby don't feel no pain_  
_Just smile back..._

Jake also knew he needed time with his family and time to be Olo'eyktan. He let them suffer in pain and he couldn't see. Now he's going to make it right.

Hope you enjoyed.


End file.
